Oogoe Diamond
by Nanase Ikumiya
Summary: A love story between Code Empress and Reckless Fist, requested by Dhere-san. Love starts when someone's trying to protect you as long as they can. Raven: "Iifu-chan ga mamoru is my main duty!"


**Oogoe Diamond**

**Hi ho! Minna ga aitakatta (I've missed you all) and Nana presents, another RavenXEve requested by Dhere-san. This time, AKB48's song which gave me inspirations for this story is "Oogoe Diamond" (Diamond Shout).**

**Here are the characters:**

_**Eve as Code Empress**_

_**Raven as Reckless Fist**_

_**Elsword as Rune Slayer**_

_**Aisha as Elemental Master**_

_**Rena as Grand Archer**_

_**Chung as Iron Paladin**_

_**Banthus as the Thieves' Boss**_

**AN: bad grammar & tenses**

**Happy reading!**

Today's extremely cold and the Elgang were just enjoying cups of hot milk, served by Ophelia and a big plate raspberry shortcake made by Oberon for desert and of course, delicious meals made by Rena. Eve's servants are the best in life services. They're all having fun in the dining room.

"Sigh … my long sleeve jacket seems useless these days. The rain keep showering us for almost a week!" Aisha hugs herself with her hands. She has sneezed for times.

"Let me help." Elsword summoned a runic fire seal in front of her to warm her. He smiled, and Aisha were just nodding head to say 'thank you' then blushed.

"Yeah, the weather's too cold and I almost couldn't go out for shopping. Our needs are almost out of stock!" Rena grumbles to herself.

"I guess the humans here are dying," Eve continued. Stupid words; she is a robot and she felt nothing on her skin.

"Thank God, this white precious armor covers me from any weather!" Chung seems really cheerful and he has finished his milk in one sip (are you thirsty or what, Chung?).

"Well, I'm off. I'll go to my room. Have a good time, you guys." Raven raised his right hand and walk away. The others were just nodded.

"What's happened to him?" said Eve, and all heads moving, follows Raven til he slamed the door.

"Huh? He left his meal for almost a half!" Chung pointed at Raven's plate.

"Sigh ... am I a bad chef for our comrade?" Rena lied her head on the table then yawned.

"No, your skill in cooking is really good, Rena. Perhaps, he's not in a good mood?" Elsword continued. Aisha were just nodded her head then stared at Rena's head.

"I'm done. I'm heading to my room now, bye!" Chung waved his hands and leave.

"What a monster! His plate's really clean like it wasn't touched!" Aisha amazed by Chung's eating speed while the other were just sweat dropping.

[***]

At the Velder Royal Castle wide basement; Eve were just 'sigh…' while staring outside the window. The rain won't stop and thunders 'rawrs' for many times. This…is starting to bore me to the max, Eve thinked.

"Wanna help Rena to go for a shopping?" Raven tapped the queen's left shoulder with his right hand. Eve turned her head.

"I guess, the answer is…no. Don't you see the rain outside? Oberon and Ophelia couldn't even handle me under the rain drops!"

"Oh, the rain? Yeah, the market is not too far from this place and we can go there with our feet and, also…a jumbo sized umberella?" Raven swiped his hair then stared at her face. Eve's just threw her head to another view; she avoided his eyes for no reason.

"Um…Oberon." She called her cool butler-like servant.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Oberon lowered his body to show respect.

"Go get an umberella for me and Raven. We'll go shopping near the castle! And, Ophelia!" she called her maid-like robot servant—Oberon rushed to get her an umberella—and Ophelia gave her the same response like Oberon. "Yes, Ma'am?"

"Go help Ms. Rena at the kitchen. Count the food stocks left then give me the report by sending me signals after I leave this place, got it?" Eve explained the task; Ophelia were just nodded her head then rushed to the kitchen. A few seconds after Ophelia's rush, Oberon came and stopped perfectly in front of his Mistress.

"Here is the super sized umberella. Also, I brought you these rain coats for milady and Mr. Raven!" he lowered his body and his head then offers the stuffs with politeness. Eve smiled with a flat-looked eye stare (sounds really Eve!) then raised her right hand beautifully, gave her servant a sign to leave. Oberon nodded his head then rushed to nowhere inside the castle, as his Mistress wished.

"So…you're really a queen. I'm sorry for being impolite, Your Highness!" Raven giggled in a really cool way (I like RF's handsome image sooo much!) then offers his right hand to lead Eve to go outside the wide main door to go shopping; like a prince asked his princess for a dance.

"Nuh, stop that!" Eve rolled her eyes then placed her left hand to Raven. Raven smiled. The two of them wore the coats then Raven opened the big umberella. Whoop! Bloop. Wow! This is a very very big sized umberella! Eve and Raven were amazed in silence.

"Oberon has a good sense of humor. Don't you think the same with me?" said Raven.

"Yeah. Now…let's go!" Eve nodded once. They walked slowly, going through the rain.

[***]

A few minutes after the queen and the half Nasod man's arrival, the rain stopped. They took the coats off then Raven brought them with the left Nasod hand.

"I know what to do. Ophelia sent me the report about what we should buy. Can you wait for...about ten minutes?" Eve turned her head, asked Raven.

"Sure." Raven relaxed his shoulders; he pressed his back to the wall then wait.

Eight. Nine. Nine past fifty nine…and…ten. Oh, too quick. Let's wait for a little longer.

"Give my goods back!" wait. I knew this voice, said Raven in his mind.

"No, we won't! Except,…you want to do what we have said, Pretty!" said a stranger's voice, followed by another strangers' laughters. Damn! She's stucked by pervert thieves after she bought the goods, and they're in a far-from-crowd place. One of the thieves tried to touch her left arm. She's trapped and locked by their trapping form; Eve's in the center of them. Unluckily, Eve has no drones (her two servants as weapons) and she wasn't able to fly now because of her 'off battle mode' state. And, two other thieves succeed in gripping her arms.

"Let me go!" Eve fought them with all the power she has, but…useless. Her power is equal with mannequin dolls in boutiques now.

"Huh? You're not a human? This is interesting! Be my doll and make me happy!" the thieves' boss forced then gripped Eve's chin with his right hand. He smirked like a pro badass (professional…? Ahahahahah!).

"Tch!" the queen tried to move her face, strongly.

"Take your dirty hellish hands off her." Said a familiar voice. Eve and those thieves stared to where the voice came. Raven.

"Who are you, poor rat-like?" the Boss took his hand off the queen than walked toward Raven in three steps.

"There's no need for you to know who I am, but just remember one thing. If you dare to touch her even just a finger, you'll never forget the 'lesson' I will give to you. You touch her, you die. Go, before you lose your head!" Raven gripping his waist with hands and smirked back.

"Huh," the Boss spitted, "can I see your face when you're burnt by anger?"

"Like this?" WHAM. Crack…the wall's outer part suddenly fell down, with just one 'soft' punch by his Nasod arm. The boss and the others shocked for seconds, stared at the wall and his hand.

"I-I'm so sorry! Take her," the Boss gripped Eve's arms softly—and with a scaredy silly expression also shaking a bit—then took her to Raven in politeness, "she's yours now. And, these are your stuffs. Leeeeave uuuus pleeeease!" they're all ran away.

"Wait! Don't leave us, Boss!" the others were after him.

Raven and Eve smiled a little and all of sudden, Raven hugged her.

"R-"

"Don't say anything, even a word." He said to Eve.

They both fell in silence. Eve felt her 'heart' thumps, feeling so worry and shocked; critical system in her head attacks her.

"I knew you'd come to save me. That's why I dare myself to go without Oberon and Ophelia," Eve took a deep breath. Raven stroked her hair.

"And you're now safe, with me. Why don't you just escape and fly?"

"I'm in a off battle mode, so I was unable to do anything except walking and 'live' on that time."

"Thank God I came faster than I thought, and they couldn't even scratch you on the skin. Are you really okay?"

"Yeah, and now...can we go home?" Eve took her body off him, and blushed like a pink cheeked doll (I envied Eve because of her natural beauty, sigh…). Raven took her left hand then they went home.

[***]

"Hey, you guys are sooo lame! Are you O.K.?" Rena rushed to Eve then hugged her (a mother like character, Rena!).

"We're okay. Raven took a really good care of me," Eve hugged her back.

"Well, let's go to the kitchen! Elsword, Aisha and Chung are starving. Ahh…those kids. Come on!"

[***]

It's a very late night and Eve's still wide awake. She gripped her own left hand, remembering the warmth given by Raven, hours ago. Her flat-looked eyes stared outside the window, directed right to the pretty full moon view.

"Heh…the moon reminds me to a wolf. Yeah, full moon is identically related to a wolf. Also a person who similar to a wolf. A wolf, a wolf…but who?" she talked to her self with a cute (to me, as the author~!) confused flat expression.

"Why are you still wide awake, Your Majesty?" Ophelia stood behind her (as usual, the servants unpredictable moves).

"Go back to your sleep mode, Ophelia. I am totally fine…just thinking something difficult," Eve sighted heavily.

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Ophelia nodded once then rushed off her.

"Sigh…...eh…?" Eve stopped her daydreaming (on a night like this?). Her sensor felt someone's existence in this royal castle (the word existence here means someone's awake, not in a sleeping condition). She turned her head left, right and back, checking if her two servants are awake or still sleeping. Safe, she said, in her mind.

Eve walked towards the comrade's wide living room then found someone with black long spiked hair sat on the longest sofa, chewing something crunchy.

"Who are you?" Eve asked expressionlessly but full of curiousness. That person (well, the sofa's directed oppositely to Eve) only shows the back.

"No need to worry, it's only Raven here!"

"Sigh…what are you doing on a late night like this? Reading books and having some chocolates?" Eve walked to him then sat on another sofa.

"Yeah. Want some?" Raven offered her a full bar of Chocolate, while he has one piece of cracked chocolate between his teeth. He is really cool that way. Raven is like a childish lives in a mature body. Eve's just moved her head left and right, refused his offer then Raven's just rolled his eyes and moved to the sofa Eve's sitting on; he sat at the left side of Eve.

"Are you sure? You don't want these milk chocolates?" he bites one. Eve refused again.

"I said, I don't want to."

"Really? How about…a try?" Raven rounds his right hand behind Eve and moves closer.

"Huh? What try? I never consume that kind of brown thing before because I was worried if that thing would make my inner parts dirty. And just look around your mouth! It's brownie and I don't like it," Eve grumbled with her cold reaction, but deep inside she's thumping.

"If you say so…how about cleaning them off my mouth?" Raven got her face closer to his.

"…?!"

They're getting closer, and Raven got her lips. Eve stared at him; her eyes wide open, she tried hard to analyze what's happening and…what kind of taste is this?

"Un…" chews.

"Aaargh!" Raven pull his lips away. Eve licked her own lips.

"You're really sweet!" Eve nodded her head twice flatly.

"What are you doing?! You've bitted my lips!" he rubbed his lips. Eve finally realized what he did to her.

"I…I…" she's frozen. Raven stopped rubbing. He smirks, then walked towards her.

"If you say so…," he grabbed softly, one of her untied silver hair, "that means you don't mind if I kiss you again?"

Raven got her face closer again; closer, closer, then…whack, whacked!

"Aaargh!" this time, Eve hits his forehead with her forehead, too, twice (imagine it, how heavy and hard her forehead is).

"If you want to kiss me, say it loudly!" Eve covered her face with her right hand. Raven smiled.

"Say what?"

"Shout it out, say if you like me!"

Raven took a deep breath, pulled her hand, rushed to the secondary balcony then opened his mouth.

"_Daisuki da, kimi ga daisuki da, Iifu-chaaan _(like you, I like you, Eve-chan; _Iifu_ means Eve in katakana spelling form)_!_" he shouted her name to the sky. Eve were just 'huh?!' then she walked backwards about two steps.

"Hey! How dare…?! People in this castle might hear them!" Eve's blushed then rushed to Raven to slap him on the face. Raven giggled in a cool way.

"Well, you said that if I want to kiss you, I have to shout 'I like you' just like a few seconds ago. Remember?" he locked her hands.

"But, but you're too loud! How dare you—"

"Shut up." Raven kissed her to stop her from the unstoppable grumbles. His hands pulled her face gently. Eve's freezing like a heavy shaped ice.

"Thanks, Your Majesty!" said Raven. They both were hugging each other.

"…carry me on, with your back!" Eve stared at his eyes flatly.

"What…?"

"Carry me on, then announce to everyone in this house that you love me!" Eve raised her right hand, ready to slap him on the face. Raven's just 'gulp'.

"Eh…is it a must?!"

"Do it, or…"

"Okay, okay! Alright, my future bride!" with a palm scared-to-die expression, he carried Eve on his back then walked towards their comrade.

=END=

**Sigh, I'm not really good in writing endings. It always ended horribly!**

**Aaarghhh…! **

**Oh, I'm sooo sorry, Dhere-san! Gomen neee I'm not really good in writing a Reve pairing. But I hope you like it!**

**And for the other viewers, leave a review please~ heheheh and,**

**if you want me to write another one, just PM me.**

**No ElswordxEve, I'm the Elve's best hater. Thanks for reading! =3**


End file.
